


[Podfic] Loss, And The Finding

by dodificus



Series: Pendragon [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: #MerlinMarch, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Protective Arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:59:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ring is cold and heavy, and there is blood, smeared and dry, along the crest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Loss, And The Finding

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Loss, And The Finding](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/102491) by Shine. 



**Length:** 33:55  
**File Size:** 35MB|20MB  
**Download:** Dropbox [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/2s78ka8evncktik/Loss%2C%20And%20The%20Finding.mp3?dl=0) OR Audiofic Archive [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032014030301.zip)|[m4b](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/052015031101.zip)

Podbook and cover created by cybel.


End file.
